


Die dunkle Jahreszeit

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [70]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Episode Related, Episode: Die chinesische Prinzessin, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, c!Thiel, h!Boerne
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiels Patentrezept gegen Winterdepressionen hilft im Zweifelsfall immer. Irgendwie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die dunkle Jahreszeit

**Author's Note:**

> **Bezug:** Spielt einige Wochen nach „Die chinesische Prinzessin“  
>  **A/N und Warnung:** Das sollte ursprünglich in den Adventskalender, aber dann fand ich es zu schlecht. Aber jetzt liegt es hier rum und staubt ein, also dachte ich mir, ich kann es auch noch posten, falls doch jemand was dran findet.  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 2\. Januar 2014

*~*~*~*

Natürlich hebt die Jahreszeit seine Stimmung auch nicht gerade. Dieser Übergang zwischen Herbst und Winter, Nächte, die endlos lange zu dauern scheinen und Tage, die so neblig sind, daß man kaum von Tageslicht sprechen kann. Die Sonne haben sie jetzt schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, daß er sich fast nicht mehr erinnern kann, wie die eigentlich aussieht.

Aber trotzdem geht er zur Arbeit. Da muß man eben durch, und in ein paar Wochen geht es ja auch schon wieder aufwärts. Daß Boerne jetzt schon das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Tage nicht bei der Arbeit erschienen ist – ohne sich krankzumelden, wohlgemerkt –, ist schon ein bißchen übertrieben. Und macht ihm Sorgen. Boerne ist zwar eigentlich jedes Jahr um diese Zeit in gedrückter Stimmung, aber so schlimm wie diesmal hat er das noch nicht erlebt. Weshalb er auf dem Heimweg kurzentschlossen die ersten Lebkuchen für dieses Jahr gekauft hat und jetzt an der nachbarlichen Tür klingelt. Angeblich sollen diese ganzen Gewürze im Weihnachtsgebäck doch die Stimmung heben. Zucker tut das auf jeden Fall, das weiß er aus eigener Erfahrung.

Er muß mehrfach klingeln, bis sich endlich etwas rührt. Aber da Boerne ihn auch nie in Ruhe läßt, wenn er mal in Ruhe gelassen werden will, sieht er gar nicht ein aufzugeben. Es ist schließlich nur zu Boernes Besten, auch wenn der wenig begeistert aussieht, als er endlich die Tür öffnet.

„Adventsteetrinken“, erklärt er knapp und wedelt mit der Lebkuchentüte vor Boernes Nase herum. „Sie wurden heute in der Rechtsmedizin vermißt, wo sind Sie denn verloren gegangen?“

Boerne zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bin krank.“

„Aber nix Ansteckendes, mhm?“ Er wartet die Antwort nicht ab, sondern macht einen Schritt in die Wohnung. Es hat etwas Beunruhigendes, Boerne so zu sehen – normalerweise bringt er es selbst dann, wenn er wirklich krank ist, noch fertig wie aus dem Ei gepellt auszusehen. Aber heute hat er nur ein altes Sweatshirt über den Pyjama gezogen und sich ganz offensichtlich nicht rasiert.

„Ich koch‘ uns Tee“, sagt er, als der andere stumm bleibt und ihn nur abwartend ansieht. „Haben Sie was gegessen?“

Boerne zuckt zum zweiten Mal die Achseln, und als er nachhakt, sieht es so aus, als müsse er ernsthaft über diese Frage nachdenken. Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis er ein Ja als Antwort bekommt. Was und wieviel fragt er lieber nicht nach, sondern scheucht Boerne ins Wohnzimmer.  
Als er mit dem Tee nachkommt, sitzt Boerne auf dem Sofa und starrt vor sich hin. Er ist so weit weg, daß er gar nicht mitbekommt, daß Thiel ins Zimmer gekommen ist, und erst aufschreckt, als er die Kanne und die Tassen auf dem Tisch abstellt.

„Hier ist aber verdammt kalt.“ Thiel dreht die Heizung hoch, eine Idee, auf die der Wohnungsinhaber heute anscheinend noch nicht gekommen ist, und lüftet kurz. Ein Schwall kalter, nebliger Luft kommt ins Zimmer, aber die wird sich schnell aufwärmen, wenn die Heizung erst mal richtig läuft. Besser als diese trockene Wohnungsluft ist das allemal, vor allem da es sich so anfühlt, als habe Boerne über den Tag den ganzen Sauerstoff hier drinnen verbraucht. „Hier.“ Er drückt Boerne eine Tasse Tee in die Hand und geht weiter, um mehr Licht anzumachen. „Haben Sie schon mal über so’ne Tageslichtlampe nachgedacht? Das soll ja helfen.“

„Was?“ Boerne sieht ihn verwirrt an.

„Gegen Winterdepressionen.“ Boerne sieht ihn immer noch wortlos an. „Mehr Licht und so. Und irgendwie anderes Licht, Sie wissen doch sicher besser als ich, wie das funktioniert.“

Boerne sagt nichts, und Thiel seufzt. Das wird ein langer Abend.

*~*~*~*

Einige Zeit und mehr Tee als er je freiwillig zu sich nehmen würde später sieht er Boerne zu, der an seinem zweiten Stück Lebkuchen nagt. Lustlos zwar, aber immerhin, und die leichte Panik, die er schon den ganzen Tag gespürt hat, legt sich langsam. Auch wenn es wirklich ziemlich anstrengend ist, den Abend mit einem schweigsamen Boerne zu verbringen. Kaum zu glauben, aber das ist tatsächlich schlimmer, als eine seiner besonders redseligen Stimmungen. Schon alleine deshalb, weil Thiel dadurch gezwungen ist, das Gespräch fast vollkommen alleine aufrecht zu halten. Aber immerhin, Boerne trinkt Tee, und seine Energie reicht nicht aus, um ihn wieder aus der Wohnung zu werfen. Noch besser würde es ihm allerdings gehen, wenn er wüßte, ab wann so eine Winterdepression bedenklich wird. Viel mehr als Tee und Kekse hat er dagegen nämlich nicht aufzubieten, und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, daß Boerne trotz allem immer noch genug Widerspenstigkeit besitzt, um sich gegen professionellere Hilfe zu sträuben. Mal einen Tag einfach im Bett liegen zu bleiben, weil einem alles zu viel wird – O.K. Aber jetzt ist das schon den zweiten Tag passiert, und das ist am Ende vielleicht erst der Anfang.

„In gut zwei Wochen geht’s doch schon wieder aufwärts, dann werden die Tage wieder länger, und ruckzuck ist –“

„Ich träume manchmal davon.“

„Was?“

Boerne sieht auf, und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen liegt in seinem Blick etwas von dem alten Kampfgeist. „Sie wissen doch genausogut wie ich, daß es hier nicht um die Jahreszeit geht.“

Thiel greift hastig nach seiner Tasse. Natürlich weiß er, woran es liegt, daß Boernes alljährliche jahreszeitlich bedingte Mißstimmung in diesem Jahr solche Ausmaße angenommen hat. Selbst er denkt nur mit sehr unguten Gefühlen an diesen Fall zurück, dabei war er ja gar nicht wirklich betroffen, jedenfalls nicht so wie Boerne. Er mag sich gar nicht vorstellen, was schlimmer ist - einen Mord mitansehen zu müssen oder unter Mordverdacht zu stehen, ohne sich an etwas erinnern zu können. Aber hierfür weiß er noch viel weniger Rat. Das gibt sich nämlich nicht von alleine wieder, wenn der Frühling kommt. Und Tee und Lebkuchen helfen vermutlich noch weniger als gegen eine Winterdepression.

„Ich koch‘ uns noch ‘ne Kanne, was denken Sie?“

„Noch ein Schluck Tee, und er läuft mir zu den Ohren raus“, sagt Boerne und stützt den Kopf in die Hände.

„Ich wollte nur -“

„Ich weiß.“

Boerne klingt so müde, daß die Angst mit einem Schlag wieder zurück ist. „Kann ich nicht irgendwas tun?“

„Bleiben Sie noch ein bißchen hier.“

„Aber ohne Tee?“

„Ohne Tee.“ Boerne läßt den Kopf zurück auf die Lehne des Sofas fallen und sieht ihn an. „Nur so.“

„In Ordnung.“

Boerne läßt den Kopf zur Seite rollen, bis er an seiner Schulter lehnt.

„Das ist trotzdem ein verdammtes Mistwetter.“

Was daran jetzt so komisch ist, daß Boerne zu lachen beginnt, weiß er auch nicht. Aber es ist ein Anfang.

*~* Fin *~*


End file.
